


my little secret

by Ofri7457



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofri7457/pseuds/Ofri7457
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was always  amazed by people who committed suicide,  how they are not afraid of death, of the pain. its my first story so please review=]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. m secret

**Author's Note:**

> its my fist story and i was thinking about making it a few chapters but i'm not sure yet... and please forgive my grammar and stuff because English is not my original language. please if anyone want to beta write to me =]

I'm amazed by people who committed suicide how they are not afraid of death, of the pain. I was always afraid of pain and of blood, my blood. I thought about how it would be like to end it, I find no reason to live, there's no future... People live for their future, but I don't see a bright future in a planet we are ruining with resource's running out with, no light and only darkness. People live to build a career but I don't see the point of a career if the only reason is to provide to someone but I don't want someone, maybe one person a partner. But in the end he'll hurt me they all do, so what is the point?

Sometime I feel nuisance when they laugh at me, when they humiliate me. It always hurts so much to hear the sound of their laughter the joy they take from me. Sometimes I think about what it would be like if I was someone else like them as happy as them as loose and free, but I'm not and that's just something I will have to live with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first story ever and I'm sure it really sucks but i hope you'd like it please if you found any kind of mistakes please tell me!  
> This story is also in the summer before fifth year hermione is 18 a month or two from 19 due to her being older then the rest and her Useage of the time turner her third year.

"hermione" 

"hermione" 

"HERMIONE" 

"yes ginny?" 

"why are you ignoring me?" 

"I'm not ignoring you, why would you think that I do?" 

"I've called your name like five times!" ginny said. The truth is I am ignoring her, Ginny's not my friend and since she found   
out I'm not with Harry she has been trying to talk with me all day. At first I thought she was being nice and wanted to be friends, but later I understood she only wanted to be friends because of Harry. We have nothing in common and I really don't have the power for her. "I'm busy" 

"doing what?" 

"thinking" I said"

"so your not doing anything?" Ginny asked looking a bit confused. 

"Ginny I'm tired, I'm going to sleep" I said and went to my bed and slipped under the covers.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

two ours later I woke up and I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't, so I went downstairs. And then I thought if everybody were asleep, mabey I can explore the house a bit...

I thought were I never been in this house and I decided to go to the basement, while I was walking there I saw an ope door so I looked inside and saw...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it:)


End file.
